Working up an Appetite
by melody's muse
Summary: Short Story - complete! Here's what you didn't see after the episode where Rafe and Alison talked to the minister. Please R&R :)


Author's Note: Okay, you remember the end of the 9/19 episode when we got like 2 seconds of Rali love. . .then on Monday, instead of continuing w/ the Rali love like they should have, they just made Alison go get take-out at the Elixir? Well that made me mad lol. So I fixed it lol!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alison couldn't help but laugh as Rafe found the ticklish spot just beneath her belly button and kissed it. He looked up at Alison, seeing the desire in her eyes.  
  
"Wait, we forgot something," he announced.  
  
"What?"  
  
Rafe hopped up from the bed and walked over to the dresser.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Setting the mood," Rafe said with a grin as he held up a book of matches. "I know you love candles."  
  
Alison couldn't help but smile as she watched Rafe walk around the room, lighting the candles. He blew out the match he held and dimmed the lights.  
  
"That's better," Alison said.  
  
Rafe put his finger under Alison's chin and brought her lips closer to him. "No, now it's better." All Rafe could think about as he kissed her was how this feeling. . . this feeling of just being with Alison. . .it was the best feeling in the world! How could he have wasted all of those months chasing after Caleb and trying to win a war that only succeeded in making him sacrifice time with the woman he loved. He was sent back to be with her! Why didn't he see that sooner? It wasn't about being a slayer or trying to save everyone. It wasn't about trying to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. It was only about her. Alison. His angel. From now on, he was putting Alison first, and nothing else.  
  
Rafe shivered as he felt her fingers lightly touch his chest through his open shirt, which he couldn't even remember her unbuttoning. He felt the shirt slip off his arms and he tossed it to the floor.  
  
Alison then slipped off her own shirt and let her hair down, letting it cascade over her shoulders. Rafe held her closer to him, feeling her breath against his shoulder. He reached behind her, feeling the soft skin of her back as he felt for the little clasp on her bra.  
  
Alison ran her fingers up and down his back. She moved her hands up to his arms, feeling the strong muscles. The arms that felt so strong and yet. . . gentle when he held her close to him.  
  
Neither of them really remembered how it happened, but suddenly, their clothing was scattered around the apartment floor, and Alison and Rafe were all over each other. Rafe kissed her as he held her, feeling the warmth beneath him. . . skin on skin.  
  
Alison pulled Rafe closer, making her way to his neck to that little spot that she loved to kiss. Alison sighed, feeling herself on that journey to heaven.  
  
When they were together like this, it just seemed so right and so perfect. Confusion was bliss at a time like this. . . when Alison couldn't tell where she ended and Rafe began. It was like the ring on her finger. . .going on and on in an endless circle of love. No beginning. No end. Just going on forever and ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the afterglow, Rafe and Alison lay tangled up in each other in the amidst of a heap of blankets, coming down from the euphoric high they had just experienced.  
  
Alison closed her eyes, feeling her heart racing as she struggled for air to return to her lungs.  
  
Rafe buried his face into Alison's mass of blonde locks, inhaling the scent of her herbal shampoo. He kissed the soft spot at the side of her neck, moving his mouth up until his lips touched the lobe of her ear. "That was amazing," he whispered.  
  
"I know." Alison turned her head, gazing into Rafe's eyes and kissing him once again.  
  
Rafe rested his head on her shoulder, kissing her face and neck while he held her tight in his arms.  
  
"You know what I could really go for right about now?" Alison suddenly said, breaking the silence that had suddenly came upon the room, save for the sound of Rafe's kisses.  
  
"What?" Rafe whispered against her neck, kissing her again.  
  
"A cheeseburger."  
  
Rafe stopped in mid-kiss and gave Alison a confused look.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Alison laughed.  
  
Rafe grinned. "Oh. . .yeah, I guess we did sort of work up an appetite."  
  
"You have no idea. I'm starving!"  
  
Rafe leaned forward to kiss her again, but was surprised when Alison turned around and got out of bed. "Hey. . . "  
  
Alison searched the floor for her undergarments and started to put them on.  
  
Rafe propped himself up on his elbow. "Why are you getting dressed?" he whined.  
  
"Because, I'm gonna run to Elixir and get some take-out." Alison walked over to the closet and quickly threw on her favorite pink shirt and some pants.  
  
"You know you could just cook something here," Rafe said, trying to convince her to stay.  
  
"I want a cheeseburger though! You want something?"  
  
"Yeah, just get me whatever you're having."  
  
"Okay, I'll be back soon." Alison leaned down and kissed Rafe. Then, she grabbed her purse, gave Rafe a smile, and headed out the door.  
  
Rafe laid his head back on the pillow and smiled, suddenly feeling very hungry himself.  
  
The end :) 


End file.
